Una historia de amor sin final
by JessMalfoyCiprianoStewart
Summary: Draco y Hermione,enemigos hasta el final o eso parece,no?pero...les apuesto a que ni ustedes se esperaban que todo tuviera un motivo,quizá Hermione no siempre amó a Ron;quizá Draco alguna vez se olvidó de su apellido.Basado a partir del 6º libro de HP
1. El 1º beso

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

**CAPÍTULO 1: HERMIONE**

Era otro de esos días, en los que tenía que pasar la tarde en la biblioteca, tenía 1 semana sin hablar con Ron ni Harry, Ron se lo merecía, por hacerse el ciego a lo obvios que eran mis sentimientos hacia él y restregarme en la cara que no me veía como más que una amiga; besándose con Lavender frente a mí; era un PATAN, pero ciertamente Harry no tenía la culpa, pero me era imposible escucharlo debido a que todo apuntaba que él lo único que esperaba era que nosotros nos reconciliáramos y por ello no paraba de hablar de Ron, como si no fuera suficientemente doloroso verlo besuqueándose con Lavender.

Seguía caminando hacia la biblioteca, cuando al pasar por el baño de chicas en el que estaba Myrtle la llorona escuché a alguien llorar; ese llanto no lo conocía y mi deber de prefecta era ver que todos estuvieran bien; así que entré, pero antes de que lograra ver la cara de esa persona me percaté de quien se encontraba en el baño, no era solo su cabello rubio platinado, ni su arrogante voz, ni la corriente de energía que, como siempre, no sabía si era positiva o negativa, sino era el miedo que sentía al escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan dura con la que sabía que podía apuñalarte con solo una palabra, esa voz era un mal presagio, pero no debía de demostrar que estaba allí y la verdad me asombraba que él estuviera llorando.

-No puedo seguir fingiendo, esta estúpida decisión, ¡mi padre debería de estar haciéndose cargo de esto, yo no! Pero claro, debo darme a respetar y mostrarme orgulloso, no como si…

-Cuidado Dracco, nuestra conversación ya no es privada-dijo Myrtle

Estaba empezando a retroceder cuando sentí una fría mirada perforándome y puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa.

-¡Sangre sucia!-gritó Malfoy-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo…yo, yo estoy en el baño de chicas, ¡¿Qué haces TU aquí?-le dije elevando mi quijada para demostrar que no me iba a dejar intimidar por el

-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí, Sangre inmunda- dijo Malfoy sacando su varita

-Yo no tengo que responder a ellas-dije lista para un duelo con mi varita en alto

-Y…piensas que tú me vas a asustar Sangre-sucia?

-No, en realidad no lo espero, pero apoco tu esperas asustarme?

-Claro, pero como soy un caballero hasta con la mierda de los establos…

-Cómo me acabas de llamar Malfoy?-pregunté blandiendo mi varita

-De ninguna manera, Sangre-sucia-dijo con una sonrisita cínica

-Eso espero Malfoy, por tu propio bien-amenacé

-Granger, ¿crees que esa amenaza servirá de algo?

-Sé que lo hará si sabes lo que le conviene a tu casa

-Y tú dices que yo soy el que chantajea con el poder de prefectos

-Así es Malfoy, yo solo intento hacer justicia y defenderme

-Claro, estás asustada por qué no tienes a tu cara rajada ni a tu comadreja traidora a la sangre para defenderte, creí que ni al baño te dejaban ir sola Granger

-Para tu información Malfoy, puedo cuidarme solita, cosa que yo no creo de ti y por ello me extraña que no estés acompañado por tus siempre fieles orangutanes que tienes de guardaespaldas, tu sabes, Crabbe el tonto y Goyle el aún más tonto

-¡¿Qué? Crees que los necesito Granger? no, solo los tengo para poder lidiar con los grupos de fans que tengo

-Sí, te refieres al calamar gigante y a Pansy, ¿verdad? Necesitas toda la ayuda posible, creo que se necesitarían aún más guardaespaldas si enserio quieres alejar a Pansy, a veces creo que pesa más que el mismo calamar

-Granger, Granger, Granger, no te preocupes, no tienes que encelarte por que todas las chicas quieran algo conmigo, aún tengo espacio para una fan más.

-Ya quisieras Malfoy

-¿Perdón? creo que eres tú la que lo quiere.

-Qué asco me produce pensar siquiera en eso- le dije lo más seria posible

-Claro, es normal, Potter "yo me siento héroe" y Weasley "no me interesa ser sangre limpia, soy un tonto" te tienen acostumbrada a ese tipo de estereotipo masculino, por ello no reconoces cuando un hombre de verdad pasa cerca de ti.

-No metas a Harry y a…-en ese momento sentí que me ahogaba, desde hacía 1 semana que no había mencionado su nombre y ahora tenía que hacerlo, pero sentía como el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía, en eso tragué y alcancé a decir- Ron…en esto-le contesté antes de posar mis ojos en esos ojos tan inexpresivos, fríos y misteriosos que tenía enfrente de mí, esos ojos que me estaban quitando el aliento, ¡¿Qué? Malfoy no me puede quitar el aliento, él es el chico arrogante y grosero de antes, eso me decían sus inexpresivos ojos, aunque…ahora que los veía atentamente podía ver que realmente eran un disfraz, ¿era eso posible?

-Claro, eso explica que estés sola-dijo Malfoy sacándome de mi ensoñación

-A que te refieres Malfoy?

-A que esa estúpida comadreja no se ha dado cuenta de que la amas-en ese instante sus ojos tuvieron un brillo malicioso-o quizá el no siente nada por ti, en fin y al cabo, no suelta a Lavender, ¿no?-eso fue lo que me hizo estallar, así que levanté la varita y empecé a decir-¡Petrifi…! cuando Malfoy sacó su varita y gritó un asertivo ¡Expeliarmus! Quitándome mi varita

-Así que di en el clavo, ¿no?

-Malfoy dame mi varita!

-La perfecta Hermione Granger, intentando hacer magia fuera de clases solo por recordarle esto, nunca creí verlo-dijo chasqueando la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-¡Malfoy, dije que me dieras mi varita!- en ese momento nuestros ojos se conectaron, pero de una forma diferente, me sentí vulnerable, sentí que él podía ver a través de mi alma y yo de la suya, no tenía sentido, o al menos en ese momento, lo más raro de ese momento fue que Dracco empezara a esbozar una sonrisa de baboso, parecida a la de mi cara, ¡rayos! También tenía la cara de babosa, lo mejor era romper esa conexión antes de que le terminara gritando que me siento confundida.

Apenas rompí la conexión, vi como Malfoy se recomponía y cambiaba esa sonrisa por una de orgullo y autosuficiencia, como la que siempre tenía.

-Y, sino, qué?-dijo Dracco con cara altanera

-sino…le diré a todos que has estado llorando, tú, el grandísimo Dracco Malfoy, aunque creo que lo grande es tu ego, no tú.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Granger!

-Sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, no soy tonta, como otros

-Se lo dices al 2º mejor alumno de Hogwarts? Tu eres como solo las sangres-sucias son, aburridas.

-Sí, y tú, muy divertido no?

-Pues sí, al menos no soy como tú, una traga libros que considera que el libro de Historia de Hogwarts de 1050 páginas es lectura ligera y cree que puede mejorar a los demás en todo solo porque no puede vivir sin un libro que le explique qué hacer en cada situación, pero adivina que Granger? Los libros no lo tienen todo y no te ayudarán en todo lo que necesites.-me contestó Malfoy devolviéndome su varita

Tomé mi varita y me di media vuelta para irigirme a la puerta, yo no iba a perder mi dignidad así como así y menos frente a Malfoy por que ¿quién se había creído? Nadie me había dicho algo así desde 1º y recordarlo era demasiado doloroso, mientras abría la puerta le dije a Malfoy-lo siento, no pierdo mi tiempo con estúpidos-después de eso todo ocurrió muy rápido, sentí como una mano me tomaba del hombro y me giraba y cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los míos provocando una corriente eléctrica que me recorría de pies a cabeza, cuando iba a devolverle el beso me di cuenta de que él ya se había ido, ¿Había estado a punto de besar a Malfoy? Y… ¿por qué me besó?

* * *

><p>Espero les guste, no saben lo emocionada que estoy con esta historia, me he divertido mucho escribiendola, siempre me ha gustado escribir pero esta es mi opurtunidad de subirlo a alguna página. Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	2. El inicio

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

**Capítulo 2: Dracco**

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué la había besado? Es que el verla sufrir no me había gustado nada en absoluto, había sentido como si mi frío corazón se encogiera, pero ahora tenía una duda enorme, porque se me había encogido el corazón por una estú… ¡Rayos! Por qué me corté en plena grosería? Que ya ni siquiera podía insultarla en mi mente? Pero…volviendo al tema principal, por que la había besado? Oh si, ya recuerdo, esos labios me habían tentado, se veían tan dulces, sexys, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo; yo lo sabía, pero si no era eso…que era? Aun no lo comprendía, todos estos extraños cambios y comportamientos con ella empezaron desde ese día en que me dio la cachetada, ese día en que me culpó por la muerte de ese pajarraco del demonio que me había atacado, ¡por favor, nunca dijeron que esa cosa entendiera nuestro idioma!

_Flashback_

_Estábamos en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con ese incompetente semi-gigante de Hagrid, estaba muy feliz comentándoles a Crabbe y a Goyle sobre como mi padre había conseguido que toda la comisión decidiera que el hipogrifo ese, Buckbeak, se merecía morir; aunque algo en mi me decía que no tenían suficiente cerebro como para entender de lo que les hablaba; cuando vimos al trio ese del cara-rajada, la comadreja y la ratón de biblioteca; ellos habían estado hablando con Hagrid, y por lo que había visto Hagrid se había ido llorando, así que lo más probable es que hablaran del pajarraco ese._

_Decidido a terminar de alegrarme el día me di media vuelta y les dije, haciendo como si e dirigiera a Crabbe y Goyle:_

_-¿Habían visto alguna vez algo tan patético? ¡Y pensar que es Profesor nuestro!_

_Fue en ese momento que sentí como algo impactó un mi mejilla, al inicio creí que habían sido Potter o Weasley, pero estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que en realidad había sido Granger, la perfecta._

_Me era imposible responderle por 2 motivos: 1, me habían enseñado que a una mujer nunca se le pega y mis padres nunca dijeron que eso solo fuera con las sangres pura; 2, nunca, ninguna chica se había atrevido a ponerme un alto; en más de una ocasión me debí de haber ganado una cachetada de esas, pero nunca la recibí._

_En ese momento, vi como la sabelotodo volvía a alzar la mano mientras me insultaba de todas las formas posibles, pero yo ya no escuchaba nada, solo veía lo fuerte, segura, elegante, digna, orgullosa, independiente, hermosa y decidida que se veía._

_Cuando regresé en mi fue cuando les dije a Crabbe y Goyle que nos fuéramos. Y por primera vez me había mostrado débil y cobarde frente a ese trio dinámico. Pero…no iba a volver a ocurrir._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Desde ese día, yo dejé de ver a Granger como la chica que dependía de Potter, ese día, me di cuenta de que ella era quien en realidad mantenía de pie a ese grupo._

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, se que me ha quedado muy corto, pero...siento que con mas palabras no habría podido explicar los cambios en Draco,todo tiene sus motivosy ahora saben como empezó todo, quizá mas adelante se enteren de otras cosas más. Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	3. Una tarde en la biblioteca parte 1

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

**Capítulo 3: Hermione**

Ese beso había aparecido en cada uno de mis sueños este fin de semana, por alguna extraña razón desde ese beso me sentía importante, como si yo le importara a él, Dracco Malfoy, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Ahora lo que quedaba era aclarar las cosas, porque el hecho de que un "sangre-limpia" como el besara a una "sangre-sucia" como yo era algo poco imaginable.

El lunes, acabando las clases, me dirigí a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea de pociones; en uno de los pasillos encontré a Ron besuqueándose con Lavender, pero ahora no me dolió tanto, quizá el tiempo a solas en la biblioteca después de todo ayudaba, pero una voz en mi cabeza me decía "Sabes que no es eso" pero…no podía ser ese beso con Malfoy, solo estaba emocionada sobre ese beso porque…pues…había sido mi primer beso o al menos lo más cercano a uno, puesto que un beso de verdad debía de ser correspondido y debía de ser dado con amor.

Después de estar perdida en mis pensamientos por un rato, al fin llegué a la biblioteca; tomé asiento en la mesa de trabajo más cercana al área de Pociones, empecé a sacar los libros y pergaminos, después de consultar a que libros recurrir me dirigí a la estantería en la que sabía que se encontraría el libro, pero para mí mala suerte el título que buscaba estaba en la estantería más alta, por lo tanto, estaba fuera de mi alcance; normalmente no tenía estos problemas, Ron siempre me bajaba los libros que se encontraban más altos, pero si íbamos a seguir sin hablarnos necesitaba hallar la manera de hacer todas las actividades en que el solía ayudarme para que no me afectara.

Intenté todo lo muggle que se me ocurrió, desde jalar una silla hasta ponerme de puntitas, y nada funcionó, lo único que me quedaba era usar la magia, pero estaba prohibida en la biblioteca y no quería violar las normas; ahora que iba a hacer?

Como atendiendo a mis suplicas un alargado brazo se estiró a mi lado, rodeando mi cuerpo con el suyo, para bajar el libro que tanto necesitaba.

Al inicio creí que era Ron, hasta que vi que la piel de esa persona era clara y que despedía hacia mí una corriente eléctrica diferente a la que despedía Ron sobre mí, además Ron era muy orgulloso como para ir a disculparse de esa forma y sin duda se pondría a tratar de echarme la culpa de alguna forma, y pues…sinceramente dudaba que él se quisiera separar de su noviecita tan pronto; y resultó que estaba en lo correcto, puesto que no era Ron quien se encontraba detrás de mí, si no era la persona que menos me habría imaginado, Dracco Malfoy.

Malfoy bajó el libro que yo necesitaba, mientras me iba girando para verlo de frente; cuando él se percató de mi mirada se volvió hacía mí y, antes de darme cuenta ya le estaba agradeciendo por haberme bajado el libro, pero su reacción no concordó con lo que yo me imaginé, puesto que se vio sorprendido, pero no por mi agradecimiento, sino por el motivo de este.

-Granger, nunca pensé que te escucharía darme las gracias a mí, pero…por qué lo haces?-dijo Malfoy con su típica sonrisa arrogante

-Por bajarme el libro, obviamente-dije dirigiéndole una mirada sarcástica

-¿De qué te haya bajado el libro?-dijo con una sonrisa muy suya, es decir, arrogante y sarcástica, pero en esta ocasión había algo más en ella, ¿diversión?-No, estás confundida, a mí me dices egocéntrico y mírate, te recuerdo que yo también tomo pociones contigo, Granger, y es la única materia en que logro hacerte quedar 2ª como para perder mi puesto de 1º lugar cediéndote el mejor libro.

-Malfoy, tú y yo sabemos que yo vi primero el libro y…yo no soy egocéntrica

-No, claro que no-dijo sarcásticamente-pero…si tanto quieres ese libro, a que estás dispuesta?

-A _casi_ todo, Malfoy-dije, haciendo prueba de mí inteligencia al decir casi

-Entonces estás dispuesta a compartir el libro…conmigo?

-A que juegas Malfoy?-dije escéptica

-No juego a nada, solo sé que necesito a alguien que me ayude con Aritmancia del nivel 1 y me han dicho que tú eres la mejor y la única que sabe explicar mejor de la maestra, así que quiero comprobarlo, en otras palabras te quiero ayudar para que me ayudes-dijo muy arrogante

-No, tú me quieres comprar-le dije ofendida

-Llámalo como quieras, yo necesito algo de ti y tu necesitas algo de mí, de esta forma ambos terminamos ganando; tú eliges, quieres el libro o no?

Mordiéndome el labio lo pensé-Ok, vamos a trabajar juntos-dije

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí le straigo el 3º capítulo, que ocurrirá? se soportarán?Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	4. Una tarde en la biblioteca parte 2

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

**Capítulo 4: Dracco**

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana a la sección prohibida, mientras Granger iba por sus cosas para llevarlas allí yo tuve tiempo para disfrutar del aroma más glorioso del mundo, o al menos para mí, el de pergamino nuevo y libros viejos, esos aromas eran los que hacían de mi estancia en la biblioteca, cada vez que tenía que venir, algo cómodo; aún recordaba cuando de pequeño entraba en la oficina de mi padre y, antes de que el llegara a esta, me ponía a aspirar esos embriagantes aromas para poder tranquilizarme cuando me regañaban.

En eso llegó Granger, ella se sentó frente a mí y tomó el libro de pociones para empezarlo a hojear.

Estaba por pedirle que se detuviera y empezara a explicarme, puesto que después, juntos podíamos hacer la tarea de pociones, debido a que yo siempre cumplía con mis promesas, cuando la vi realmente por 1ª vez; sus ojos marrones eran como un inmenso mar, y al mismo tiempo como un libro abierto, puesto que se podían ver reflejados todos sus pensamientos en ellos, pero como eran muchos formaban un hermoso mar; su cabello, que antes la hacía parecer un arbusto con patas, se estaba empezando a dejar domar y pude observar en lo que no tardaría en volverse, una bella cascada de cabello castaño ondulado; su cara era exquisita, en forma de corazón y reflejaba mucha ternura; sus labios eran carnosos, pero delgados, nunca había visto esta clase de equilibrio y debía de aceptar que realmente me estaba gustando; su nariz era perfilada y se veía que escondía unas pequeñas, pero hermosas pecas; no podía negarlo, los años le estaban sentando bien a Granger, la estaban volviendo una hermosa mujer, pero no por eso dejaba de ser sangre-sucia, verdad? Porque algo me decía que me gustaría que eso se pudiera cambiar, más sabía bien que eso era imposible.

Pero solo ver su semblante sereno, relajado y feliz, por algún motivo movía algo dentro de mí; sabía que no lo iba a aceptar frente a nadie más, pero, siempre he sabido ser sincero conmigo, ella me estaba cambiando, y por ello mismo debía de alejarme, pero no ahora, no ahora que podía disfrutar de los gestos que la acompañan cuando no entiende algo, me daba gracia verla frunciendo el ceño cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, pero lo mejor era ver el brillo que adquirían sus ojos cuando encontraba algo que era de su interés o que la emocionara; y cuando movía su cabello, porque le obstaculizaba la vista todo a nuestro alrededor se impregnaba de una hermosa fragancia floral, en este podía encontrar el aroma de las rosas, fresas, azahares, lilas y algunos cítricos, algunos fuertes, como el limón y otros más ligeros, pero que permitían que ese aroma fuera tan pacífico y equilibrado como lo era ella.

Estaba disfrutando realmente de observarla, tanto que me olvidé de que era un Malfoy y ella una sangre-sucia Granger, cuanto deseaba poder estar así, como un libro abierto, poder desahogarme con alguien demostrarme a mí mismo que no era ese niño caprichoso y engreído que me habían enseñado a ser; yo quería demostrarme a mí mismo que tenía sentimientos y que nadie me controlaba, pero sabía que eran cosas de las que no iba a poder escapar, el consuelo que me quedaba era que en este momento, aunque no lo externara, estaba siendo yo mismo, estaba siendo Draco solamente, no un Malfoy, sino Draco y sabía que eso no lo iba a poder seguir permitiendo, El Señor Tenebroso me había otorgado un trabajo y no por ser yo mismo iba a poder dejar eso atrás, aún sentía el escozor de esa marca que había sido grabada en mi piel, aun en mi contra, pero esta misma marca era la que me recordaba que ahora todo el peso de mi familia estaba en mis hombros y que por ello tenía que salvarla y cumplir con mi trabajo, pero eso no iba a hacer que yo me perdiera cuando aún tenía tiempo; aún tenía tiempo para disfrutar de todo y nada, para sentirme tranquilo y para guardar apariencias, aún tenía tiempo y lo quería aprovechar.

Mis pensamientos estaban empezando a formar ideas de como disfrutar de la vida "pura" pero no de sangre sino de la vida pura por no estar manchada de sangre, porque quería poder disfrutarla, quería aprovecharla y sentirme bien porque después iba a empezar todo el revuelo de dolor, angustia, sufrimiento; porque después sería un asesino.

Pero ella me levantó de mi ensimismamiento al levantar la cabeza y tratar de penetrarme con esa hermosa mirada.

-Malfoy, que crees que haces? No eres muy caracterizado por tu paciencia, aunque al parecer eso es un mito, puesto que lograste mantenerte con vida casi 1 hora sin presionarme, pero tranquilo, cumpliré con mi promesa. Por dónde empezamos?

Había estado casi una hora observándola? Había estado casi una hora pensando en ella? Había estado casi una hora perdido en mis pensamientos? Eso no era común en mí, ciertamente, pero…no tenía que externarlo; además ella me acababa de hacer una pregunta, pero empezamos de qué? Ah, sí, Aritmancia, por ello estábamos compartiendo mesa.

-Por la fórmula base de Aritmancia 1-dije tratando de guardar apariencias y usar mi tono de voz fría, distante y aburrida, pero me estaba causando muchos problemas, puesto que no me parecía aburrido estar hablando con ella de forma casual, o al menos lo más casual que podía.

-Ese es el último tema

-Pues que esperabas Granger? Tener que explicarme medio nivel? Te recuerdo con quien estás-dije de la forma más Malfoy posible, de la forma en que me habían enseñado a actuar

-Bueno, empecemos-dijo con una mirada controlada y al mismo tiempo exasperada, la cual le daba un toque sexy a su carita de ángel.

Después de un rato entendí el tema, pero disfrutaba verla explicándome, así que me hacía el que no entendía nada, quería saber hasta dónde llegaba su paciencia, o al menos eso me hacía creer.

Al ratito empezamos un juego de pies, mientras yo le daba mi punto de vista sobre las pociones a ella, ese juego de pies era algo inusual en mí, nunca había sido afecto a coquetear de forma física, y en definitivo el juego de pies lo era, puesto que se trata del roce de los pies que al menos en mí creaba una descarga eléctrica que me recorría desde el lugar del contacto hasta la espina dorsal.

Quizá esa reacción tuviera una buena explicación, pero ya no quería seguir buscándola, ya era tiempo de aceptar que me estaba atrayendo Granger, pero solo atrayendo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí le straigo el 4º capítulo, se que no es normal que ellos esten compartiendo espacio sin pelearse, peor...se están ignorando, eso ya es algo típico en ellos y además, Hermione nunca lo odió. Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	5. Una tarde en la biblioteca parte 3

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

**Capítulo 5: Hermione**

Usé de pretexto que tenía que ir por mis cosas para aclarar mi mente y ganarme un tiempo a solas; había aceptado trabajar con él porque enserio me interesaba tener ese libro, verdad?

Sabía que debía de dejar de seguir ese caudal de pensamientos así que me concentré en uno de mis aromas favoritos, el de pergamino nuevo y libro añejo, esos olores siempre lograban ayudarme a concentrarme, a relajarme o a olvidarme de algo doloroso, por ello es que me gustaba mucho rodearme de estos.

Ya que me relajé empecé a caminar hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Dracco, al inicio me estaba costando trabajo encontrarlo, debido a que era la mesa más escondida, pero, antes de pensarlo siquiera, me dejé llevar por un exquisito aroma a menta con pasto recién cortado, chocolate y miel, ese aroma era poco común en la biblioteca y lo más sorprendente era que no se encontraba en dirección a la salida, sino en dirección a la sección prohibida; ese aroma acababa en una mesa de trabajo que a simple vista no se notaba porque estaba medio oculta entre unas estanterías y la entrada a la sección prohibida, pero logré darme cuenta de que el dueño de esta fragancia era nada más ni nada menos que Dracco Malfoy.

Me senté frente a él y tomé el libro de pociones para hojearlo y cubrir mis encendidas mejillas, puesto que al descubrir a quien pertenecía el aroma más raro y exquisito que había olido me había sonrojado.

Estaba esperando a que el demostrara que no tenía paciencia y me pidiera que lo ayudara a él, pero vi que pasaba el rato y el no hacía ningún comentario, de hecho ya hasta había avanzado varios capítulos del libro, y si él ya se había ido?, por esa pregunta que me surgió levanté muy lentamente la mirada, puesto que no quería demostrar que tenía miedo de que él se hubiera ido y me encontré con que él me miraba con la mirada perdida, al ver que en ese momento realmente no me estaba observando aproveche para observarlo; su cara era alargada y su mirada era dulce, fría, calculadora y se veía completamente como una máscara, lo único que aún perduraba, porque era lo que realmente sentía, pienso yo, era la dulzura y la ternura de sus ojos; era sorprendente lo tentadores que podían llegar a ser sus ojos, ese color tan extraño parecía un tono grisáceo con un toque de azul si los mirabas atentamente, y a golpe de vista el color se asemejaba al metal derretido, pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo ver sexy, ¿estaba llamando sexy a Dracco? Bueno, es que nunca he sabido mentir y pues…siempre había pensado que Dracco era particularmente guapo, pero…quizá el hecho de saber que tiene tantas admiradoras hiso que yo nunca me fijara mucho en él; su nariz era perfilada y aguileña, le daba un toque de elegancia y clase que muy pocas personas se podía afirmar que tenían; sus labios eran delgados, pero no por eso dejaban de demostrar que sabían besar; su cabello era obviamente sedoso, era de un rubio platinado extremadamente raro, elegante, y sexy, así como su aspecto y su forma de caminar; él en sí era guapo, elegante, con clase y sexy, pero…eso no tenía mucha importancia para mí, no, lo importante no es lo físico, aunque nunca cae mal, sino como son realmente las personas.

Así que poco a poco volví mi mirada al libro, mientras me volvía a centrar en este, al poco rato sentí una mirada clavada en mí, pero no de forma amenazadora, sino tierna; entonces levanté mi mirada y me topé con que el mismísimo Dracco Malfoy me estaba viendo, y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa y tímida, por ello empecé a sentir como mis mejillas se encendían en un rojo carmín, bajé la vista a mi libro, para poder recomponerme rápidamente y pronto la volví a subir; y ahí estaba el, recomponiéndose de lo que sea que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y por mucha curiosidad que me daba el saberlo decidí que lo mejor era romper el hielo de una forma más simple: hablando.

-Malfoy, que crees que haces? No eres muy caracterizado por tu paciencia, aunque al parecer eso es un mito, puesto que lograste mantenerte con vida casi 1 hora sin presionarme, pero tranquilo, cumpliré con mi promesa. Por dónde empezamos?

El me miró sorprendido, parecía que no seguía el rumbo de mis pensamientos, hasta que vi un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos.

-Por la fórmula base de Aritmancia 1-dijo con un intento de su voz contenida, fría y distante de siempre, pero…en esta ocasión salió como un suspiro, como con confusión, eso sí que era raro en Malfoy.

-Ese es el último tema-dije confusa, sinceramente no esperaba que él me pidiera ayuda solo con el último tema, puesto que al inicio a mí se me habían dificultado mínimo 3 temas.

-Pues que esperabas Granger? Tener que explicarme medio nivel? Te recuerdo con quien estás-dijo el de una forma muy Malfoy; esa bipolaridad de él me estaba cansando.

-Bueno, empecemos-le dije tratando de controlar mi exasperación por su bipolaridad y su altanerismo.

Le expliqué el tema lo mejor que pude, y tantas veces consideré necesario, puesto a que comprendía que no le entendiera a la primera debido a que era un tema confuso, largo y diferente a los típicos temas de esa materia; pero algo me decía que él le había entendido a la 6ª explicación y que se hacía el que seguía sin comprender, pero…pensé en que quizá fuera una mala pasada de mi imaginación, puesto que él es Dracco Malfoy, el muchacho al que menos le gustaría pasar tiempo con una sangre sucia como yo aunque la hubiera besado y al que lo que más le avergonzaría sería que alguien se enterara de que le estaba pidiendo a la sabelotodo de la sangre sucia que le explicara algún tema, o no?

Mientras pensaba en todo ello recordé que tenía que preguntarle por qué me había besado, pero algo me decía que ahora no era el momento oportuno.

Ya que terminé de explicarle el tema y él me dijo que ya había entendido empezamos con la tarea de pociones y mientras él me daba su punto de vista sobre esta empezamos un inusual juego de pies, ese juego de pies evitó que yo me pudiera concentrar mucho, puesto que ese simple contacto hacía que una descarga eléctrica me recorriera toda la espina dorsal, pero debía de admitir que era algo adictivo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí le straigo el 5º capítulo, ya están viendo como todo va cambiando entre ellos 2, que pasara? Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	6. Una tarde en la biblioteca parte 4

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Hermione<strong>

Las horas pasaron volando, poco a poco la biblioteca se fue vaciando y las mesas desocupando; pero ni Malfoy ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta que la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, se acercó con su cara alargada y nos intentó correr.

Ya que salimos de la biblioteca me asomé a ver el reloj que apuntaba que eran las 11 Pm, ¡Nos habíamos pasado 2horas del toque de queda!

Con un asentimiento de cabeza intente despedirme de Malfoy, quien se volteó y me dijo:

-Qué Granger? Ya te vas y ¿ni si quiera te dignas de despedirte correctamente de quien te acompañó todas estas horas y te cedió el libro para la tarea de pociones?

-Malfoy, el que hayas hecho todo eso no significa que tengamos que cambiar nuestra forma de actuar uno con otro.

-Granger, pues quizá para ti no, pero para los Malfoy el respeto es algo importante y pues…eso incluye despedirnos de las personas correctamente.

-Pues…no demuestras que el respeto sea algo importante, ¿verdad sangre pura?

-Granger, yo solo soy sincero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que eres una sangre limpia para que mueras engañada?-dijo con aire altanero.

-Sí Malfoy, todo eso lo haces para mi bien, ya entiendo tu posición, solo quieres que nadie muera engañado, ¿verdad?-contesté sarcástica

-Así es Granger, para ser 1º lugar en Hogwarts eres muy lenta para razonar y encontrar la lógica en las acciones de los demás.

-Pues Malfoy, veo que somos 2

-No, yo noto que tú actúas de esta forma para llamar mi atención, pero ya sabes que la tienes, no tienes por qué seguir con esto, aunque claro, no estaría mal que dejaras de actuar como una empollona y quizá así me fijaría más en ti.

Eso por algún motivo dolió, quiero creer que es el hecho de tener que escuchar que las personas me consideran empollona, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que había más aparte de eso, pero en este momento no me encontraba para cursilería, y charla interna y todo eso, así que me paré frente a él para enfrentarlo y le dije:

-Pues si me consideras tan empollona, ¡¿Por qué me besaste?

-Granger, de alguna forma tenía que callarte, ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que enserio me gustabas?

-No Malfoy, pero…ojalá y tú mismo te creas tus mentiras, puesto que cuando me besaste yo me estaba yendo y estaba totalmente callada.

* * *

><p>Pues...este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero creí que quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta aquí, ahora me van a tener que tener paciencia, por que...el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo listo, pero no me gustó. Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	7. Enamorados de la misma chica?

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: DRACO<strong>

¡por favor! como pudo creer que era una empollona? no se da cuenta de que es la chica más linda en todos los aspectos, que conozco? Pero...pues...ni modo de que se lo dijera, pero... que mencionara lo del beso? ¡Rayos! Era cierto, cuando la besé no tuve excusa, y ahora que se suponía que debía decirle? Ya me imaginaba; _Granger, cuando te besé lo hice por que sentí que eras la chica mas hermosa del planeta, me acordé del baile del Torneo de los 3 magos, cuando llegaste con Krum, me sentía dispuesto a matarlo si se le ocurría hacerte algo, ese día te veías tan hermosa, tan irreal, ese día me hiciste confirmar lo que yo ya creía, que eras una chica hermosa que se escondía debajo del uniforme para no atraer mucho la atención, ese día no solo a mi, sino a muchos, nos confirmaste de que eras una chica hermosa llena de cualidades, de esas pocas que se pueden encontrar, de esas que son bellas de una manera gloriosa, no de una forma vulgar como Pansy, quien ciertamente es reconocida como la mas hermosa del curso, y debo de admitir que lo es, pero que su belleza es incomparable con la tuya, por que tu belleza se complementa con muchas otras cualidades y Pansy pues lo único que tiene es la belleza, por que no tiene cerebro del cual valerse. Y ese día del beso, te viste tan hermosa e inocente, que cuando ví la primera lágrima en tu rostro sentí culpa y tambien sentí como mi corazón me suplicaba que no te dejara ir, ese día del beso, por el simple hecho de haber juntado mis labios con los tuyos, se volvió el mejor día de mi vida en mucho, mucho tiempo. _

Jajajaja, ya me imaginaba tu reacción, quien le creería eso a una serpiente? nadie, y al Princípe de las serpientes? aun menos, y yo soy un slytherin, no soy caracterizado por mi valentía, sino por huir, recordando lo que identifica a mi casa me di media vuelta para irme, no sin antes decir:

-De cuando acá un Malfoy da explicaciones?

Lo único que escuché antes de tomar otro pasillo que me dirigiera a mi sala común fue un leve susurro que decía "Siempre serás un Malfoy" con su voz dulce y cálida, pero en esta ocasión no sonaba alegre o astuta, sino sonaba ¿triste? Me tuve que obligar a mi mismo a no darme la vuelta y decirle: "No es solo mi apellido, sino también mi confusión lo que no me permite hablar" Por que...cómo se le puede decir a la chica a la que has molestado toda la vida, desde que la conoces, que te estás empezando a sentir atraído por ella? Cómo se le puede decir a la chica más inteligete, independiente y linda que has conocido que nunca la odiaste, cuando quizá ella te odie desde hace tiempo?

Con estos pensamientos me encaminé a mi sala común, al llegar a las mazmorras dije en un susurro "Salazar" y vi como la serpiente que parecía pintada en la pared se empezaba a mover dando lugar a una puerta, entré por la puerta y vi como Pansy se me acercaba corriendo.

-Draquito, dónde te habías metido? te he estado buscando desde hace rato

-Pansy, hoy no estoy de humor y a ti no te importa donde me haya metido-la verdad es que Pansy llegaba a hartar, siempre era empalagosa y en muchas ocasiones se llegaba a considerar mi novia, era una tonta por creer eso

-Pero...Draquito, creo que si me interesa

-Pansy, no tiene por que interesarte, no eres mi novia, solo eres una MUY buena amiga

-Draquito, no soy tan tonta, creeme que lo sé, pero...creí verte muy tenso hoy, y pensé, quizá quiera una masajito-dijo Pansy tratando de agregarle un doble sentido

-Parkinson, ¡no quiero nada!-le dije cansado de tener esta conversación, estaba por irme cuando Blaise se apareció en mi camino, abrazando a una Pansy que lloraba

-Draco, que le haces a Pansy? no ves que la lástimas?

-Zabini, tu y yo sabemos lo buena actriz que es, yo ya no caeré en su juego, ya he caido suficiente, si tu quieres ir a consolarla, ve, mientras no sea en MI habitación, todo estará bien

-Draco, creí que Lucius y Narcissa te habían educado mejor que esto

-Blaise, tu sabes que ya estoy cansado de darle alas a Pansy, ella no me gusta, y como me han enseñado a respetar quiero que Pansy dejé de insistir, tu eres mi "amigo" no? apoyame

-Draco, soy tu amigo, tienes razón, entonces...no te interesa?

-Por supuesto que no Blaise, por qué?

-Por que a mi si

Este era el drama de los últimos días, Pansy tratando de seducirme, Blaise defendiendola y yo huyendo, ya me había cansado de estar con varias, después de 2 años así me había hartado de eso, y más aún por que cada vez que estaba cerca de alguna de pronto, de la nada, soltaba en voz baja su nombre y ya no quería seguir haciendolo, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, donde para mi buena suerte me esperaba Theodore, mi único amigo sincero; ya me había dado cuenta de que Blaise solo era mi amigo por que yo soy el Príncipe de Slythrin y por que mis padres son las personas más ricas y con mejores contactos, pero Theodore no era así, él era el único que estaba para mí cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero aún así no sabía lo de Hermione.

-Draquito, ya tienes tiempo para mi?-dijo Theo con una excelente imitación de Pansy

-Theo, me vas a matar de paro cardiaco, no vuelvas a hacer tu excelente imitación de Pansy- Theo se empezó a reír despues de ese comentario

-Logré espantar a mi "príncipe"? sólo espero que no me mande a cortar la cabeza

-Jajaja, muy gracioso Theo

-Draco, no seas tan serio, pero...ahora si, hablando enserio, dónde te metiste? no dijiste que yo no ibas a seguir saliendo con tus amiguitas por que te habían cansado?

-Y tu me dices que no sea tan serio, pero...he estado en la biblioteca, se me pasó el tiempo volando

-Ajá, con quien estuviste?

-Con nadie importante-dije

-Y esa chica nadie importante es...

-La sabelotodo de Granger

-¡¿Qué? Que hacías con ella?

-Pues...discutimos

-Novedad eh- dijo Theo sarcástico

-Lo sé, pero...antes de discutir estuvimos haciendo juntos la tarea de pociones y le pedí ayuda con lo que te comenté de Aritmancia

-Sobrevivieron juntos tanto tiempo?

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí

-Eso quiere decir que el príncipe le pidió ayuda a Hermione?

-Mmm...algo así, cómo es que se te hace tan fácil llamarla por su nombre?

-Tu sabes que a mi no me importa la sangre

-Y qué haces aquí en mi habitación a esta hora?

-Mmm...pues te estaba buscando para pedirte consejos para llegarle a cierta chica-me dijo nervioso Theo

-A quién?

-A Hermione Granger

* * *

><p>Quién se esperaba que a Theodore también le gustara Hermione? y la verdad es sorprendente que Draco y Hermione hayan logrado estar compartiendo mesa por varias horas sin hacerla estallar. Espero les guste, no saben lo emocionada que estoy con esta historia, muchas gracias a <strong>Tokio 2323<strong> y a **Princesaartemisa** por agregarme en alerta y a **Cullenpotter** por dejarme mi primer Review. Se los agradezco mucho, sinceramente estaba empezando a creer que a nadie le gustaba mi historia y pues...es la primera historia que subo. Muchas gracias. Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.


	8. Ella

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

**_Bueno, he olvidado mencionar que esta historia está basada a partir del 6º libro de Harry Potter._**

**_Feliz años nuevo! ahora sí, sigamos con la historia :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8: THEODORE<strong>

Nunca había actuado más Slytherin que estos últimos días, estaba conciente de que había sido cobarde, como toda buena serpiente; cada vez que la veía me había dado la vuelta con tal de que no se percatara de mi presencia, y cada vez que nos encontrabamos en los pasillos, cuando ella coordialmente me saludaba yo no sabía que contestar y por culpa de los nervios lo único que había sabido decir era "Hola Hermione" "Este...que lindo día hace, pero aun así la sala común está muy fría, pero me imagino que para ustedes no hay problema, verdad?" y de ahí no salía; yo siempre había sido alguien muy seguro, pero...frente a ella sentía que no debía de hablar mucho para no quedar como un tonto.

Y ahora estaba aquí, frente al príncipe de las serpientes y mi mejor amigo, el que odia a las sangre sucia, principalmente a mi amada, pidiendole un consejo para conquistarla.

Vi como el meditaba lo que le decía; vi una sombra de enojo, dolor y tristeza, pero...no entendía los motivos, de pronto observé como levantaba la cabeza y con su máscara de príncipe de las serpientes, a como yo la llamaba por su altanería y su superioridad, me contestó.

-Pues...dime que has hecho. Con ella no se usan ninguno más los métodos habituales.

-Pues...no he hecho gran cosa, es más, le he huido como buen Slytherin-le dije con algo parecido a la vergüenza- así que estoy seguro que usted estará orgulloso por ello mi "majestad".-completé con sorna.

-Creeme Theo aveces desearía no ser tan Slytherin-me contestó con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno, oie, sabes que? creo que soy tu amigo, así que deja de poner tu ensayada cara de "oh mirenme, soy el príncipe de Slytherin, quien odia a los sangre impura y al que deben de obedecer" por que me esta cansando

-Theo, sabes que estoy acostumbrado a tener esa cara siempre, y además esta no es esa cara, esta es la cara de "soy Draco Malfoy y estoy pensando con rápidez en los motivos que puedes tener para enamorarte de Granger"

-Pues...si te relajas un poco te los podré contar

-Bueno, soy todo oídos- dijo Draco con la sonrisa más sincera que había visto hasta ahora

-Tu sabes que yo no comparto la ideología de mis padres y la mayoría de los Slytherins, yo odio todo lo relacionado con la magia oscura, etcétera, etcétera. y eso me ha impedido hacer muchos amigos, pero no es solo eso, sino que odio a la gente falsa y yo mismo he ignorado a algunas personas que se han querido acercar cuando me percato que solo les interesa lo que yo y mi familia les podamos dar. Tu eres el único que desde el primer día se acercó conmigo sin ningun interés propiamente dicho y pues también eres mi mejor amigo. Pero...la mayoría de los chicos de las demás casas actuan muy groceros conmigo por ser Slytherin, menos ella. Ella es una persona tan coordial y amable, a ella no le importa la casa a la que pertenezco y se nota que es sincera, al igual que hermosa e inteligente. Es fácil encontrar temas para platicar con ella y es diferente a las demás chicas.-dije, casi acabando con un suspiro.

-No que dices que estos últimos días no sabías ni de que hablar con ella, entonces por que mencionas que te es fácil?- me dijo Draco en un ataque de risa

-Es que lo es, pero...los nervios no me dejan pensar

-Pues tu mismo mencionas no tener suficiente vida social para perder mucho tiempo, por que no en tus ratos libres vas planeando de que hablar con ella?

-Sabes que no tengo suficiente vida social por elección, pero es una excelente idea!-le dije casi saltando de alegría

-Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero tampoco es para que te pongas a saltar como niñita o como Pansy cuando le mandan una capa nueva- me dijo Draco de manera fría, calculadora y muy Malfoy, por que aunque el pudiera verse entre ratos como una persona sencible y agradable, él era así, por que él era un Malfoy y no ha aprendido a ser él mismo, si no el mismísimo espejo de su padre; él puede ser el más cortante del mundo aveces, pero yo se que en el fondo me escucha;mas como buen Slytherin sabe como esconder sus sentimientos debajo de esa máscara de frialdad que ha construido y perfeccionado desde muy chico; esa máscara que lo cubre todo pero bajo la cual demuestra que los amigos son importantes para él.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, ya está el príncipe empezando a alucinar con Pansy?

-Que? Ni lo menciones, por favor, retirate de mi cuarto, quiero descansar-me dijo con voz fría y monótona, después de soltar un largo vostezo-que tengas buenas noches Theo-completó con la voz que usa para los secretos, por que realemnte esto era un secreto, realmente era un secreto que el pudiera ser agradable, divertido y alegre de vez en cuando; era un secreto que el único herededo de los Malfoy pudiera tener sentimientos humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Marii': Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te agradezco mucho que te esté gustado la historia; yo no soy Lau, ella es una amiga que me está ayudando a hacerle publicidad a la historia, más no es la escritora de ésta :$<strong>

**Cullenpotter: Que bueno que te esté gustando la trama :) Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir siguiendo la historia, y gracias también por la idea del triángulo amoroso; olvidé mencionar el capítulo pasado que el triángulo amoroso se va a dar gracias a ti.**

**Missgeogie: Gracias por agregarme en favoritos**

**Tokio2323 y princesaartemisa gracias por ponerme en alerta.**

**Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.**


	9. El destino quiere que la ame?

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

**Chicos, discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, es que la tarea y algunos problemas familiares me han tenido ocupada, pero aquí está...prometo que no les volveré a hacer esperar tanto tiempo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9: DRACO<strong>

Sabía que había hecho mal en correr a Theo de mi habitación, pero sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho habría terminado peleándome con él.

Cómo era posible que Theo, mi mejor amigo, se enamorara de Ella? La verdad es que no lo juzgo, es normal que cualquier chico se enamore de ella. Si, cualquiera menos un slytherin; y tanto Theo, como yo, habíamos caído en las garras de aquel ángel dulce e inocente que ni enterado estaba de que nos había tentado con su pureza. Pero...aunque Theo era mi amigo, no debía de intentar ponerse a jugar con algo que me pertenecía, por que sí, aunque Hermione no lo sabía, ella era mía.

Con estos pensamientos cerré los ojos y caí dormido.

Toda la noche estuve tranquilo, pero una cosa rondaba en mi cabeza, la caja que mi madre tanto atesoraba, por que se sabía una de las pocas señoras Malfoy con una; esa caja tenía un significado especial para los Malfoy, esa caja era la caja de "Le vrai amour" de los Malfoy, esa caja era única, puesto que cada heredero varón Malfoy la hacía con sus características especiales, yo no sabía para que servía solo sabía que esa caja se creaba cuando encontrabas al verdadero amor, pero no tenía ni idea de como o para que. En el verano, unos días antes de mi iniciación como mortífago, mi padre se me había acercado y me había hablado sobre el significado de aquella caja, por que me dijo que ya tenía la edad para saberlo y mencionó tambien que estaba enterado de mi romance con la "señorita Parkinson" como la había llamado mi padre; ¡pobre crédulo! el pensaba que quizá en un futuro YO me enamoraría de ELLA, de esa chica que ni mi novia era, ella siempre había sido una MUY buena amiga mia y nada más; pero yo le seguí el juego, me llamaba mucho la atención enterarme de uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los Malfoy; el mencionó que esa caja era creada cuando te encontrabas con la mujer de tu vida, que habían de presentarse ciertas circunstancias que yo mismo tendría que conocer para que esta caja se creara y que cada una tenía diferente aspecto y diferente funcionalidad, también mencionó que era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los Malfoy's por que ninguno explicaba el significado de la caja a la chica, las únicas mujeres enteradas de la existencia de esa caja eran las señoras Malfoy y tristemente no era muy común que estas las poseyeran, más ellas debían de callar y mantener ese secreto hasta con sus hijos, por que solo los hombres Malfoy podían hablar sobre esa caja.

En eso se basó practicamente todo mi sueño, recordar esa charla con mi padre, la verdad era que aún tenía muchas dudas al respecto de esa caja, pero sabía que mi padre había dicho lo más que podía.

Cuando empezé a notar como mi habitación se iba iluminando supe que era momento de despertarme, voltee a ver el reloj mágico que se encontraba en el buró , apuntaba las 7 de la mañana, me desperezé y me metí a bañar aun adormilado; pero al entrar bajo el grifo de agua fría sentí como todos mis sentidos despertaban, mi piel empezó a sentir la fría y común temperatura de las mazmorras, mis ojos empezaron a observar la apariencia que la luz proyectada por la lámpara, junto con el color del agua del lago, al que daban mi ventanas, creaban en el baño , me llegó un tenue olor a azufre y humédad; ya que salí del baño, arreglado con la túnica reglamentaria y la bufanda con los colores de Slytherin, me asomé por la ventana, que mostraba parte del raro y grandioso lago, esperando a que dieran las 8 para ir a desayunar, pues aún contaba con unos buenos 15 minutos.

Mientras veía la magnificiencia del lago, de pronto escuché el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación abrirse; como por instinto saqué mi varita y me giré para ver quien había entrado, ¡Como odiaba que las personas entraran en mi habitación sin avisar! pensé, pero en ese instante me percaté de que a quien tenía enfrente era a Theo con una sonrisa sarcástica, con la que intentaba convencerme de atacarlo.

-Que su majestad, no me piensa atacar por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos?- me dijo con la mira frívola y la sonrisa sarcástica digna de un Slytherin.

-Ya basta Theo, te aseguro que si vuelves a entrar a mi habitación sin avisarme vas a ver de lo que soy capaz

-Ya entendí amigo, solo quería venir a advertirte que Pansy ya está preguntando por ti y amenazó con que si no bajabas en 5 minutos ella misma vendría

-Qué no ha entendido que ella no es nada para mi?

-amigo, no la culpes yo también estaba muy preocupado por ti, normalmente eres puntual

-Theo, de ti me lo esperaba, en fin y al cabo, sin mi no puedes vivir-dije lo mas altanero posible-pero...por favor! que hora podría ser?- dije mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de mi buró- Qué? Rayos! Son las 8:45! como se fue el tiempo tan rápido!

-Ya ves por que nos preocupamos...amor?-dijo Theo tratando de imitar una voz femenina

-Theo, sabía que solo querías ponerme celoso con Granger, pero...no funcionó-le dije tratando de obtener respuestas, eso de Theo enamorado de Hermione no podía ser cierto, yo no quería que lo fuera

-Que? no lo puedo creer, cómo me descubriste?-me dijo Theo con su tono sarcástico

-Eres muy obvio amigo, todo el mundo a 3km a la redonda se da cuenta del gran amor que sientes por mi

-Ya quisieras Draco, pero...me temo que todo te lo estas inventando, ya te cambié por Granger, en fin y al caso, nunca me hiciste caso-dijo Theo agregandole un toque dramático a lo que decía

-Bueno Theo, ya hablando enserio, entonces...era verdad lo de Granger?

-Claro que si Draco, creiste que era broma?

-Pues...algo parecido, pero dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos al comedor, faltan...¡10 minutos para la 1ª clase!

-Pues...entonses Pansy no tarda en llegar.

-Vámonos!

Al llegar al comedor, me senté sin voltear a ver a nadie y empecé a devorar todo lo que veía en frente mio, hasta que en el momento en el que quise tomar un poco mas de jugo de calabaza, sin querer deje a mi mirada deambular entre las mesas en busca de una cabellera color castaño, entre otras pelirroja y azabache; lo que realmente me sorprendió fue toparme con su mirada, una mirada marrón de ojos grandes y sabelotodos, pero principalmente hermosamente hipnóticos. Al instante sentí como nuestros ojos se clavaron en los del otro, ella se empezó a sonrojar y yo empecé a sentirme fuera de mi, por que...ELLA, la chica que mas me debería de odiar, además de Pansy, me había dedicado una mirada.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que estaba siendo así que para evitar que alguien sospechara algo regresé mi mirada al plato, no sin antes formar una sonrisa de burla en mis labios; y aunque me costó mucho hacerlo parecer como si me estuviera burlando de ella, valió la pena por que después de todo Parkinson había seguido mi mirada.

-Draco, después de todo si eres digno de ser llamado "príncipe de Slytherin" ya ni dejas desayunar tranquila a la pobre sangre-sucia-me creo-superior-a-todos-Granger.

-alguna vez lo dudaste Pansy? que yo sepa hasta deseaste convertirte en mi princesa-dije con sorna

-más bien... deseé lo que cualquier chica, ser una princesa.-me dijo con una mirada tímida, una que nunca le había visto.

En ese momento vi como todos los chicos de las demás mesas se paraban para dirigirse a sus próximas clases, a primera hora nos tocaba pociones, así que tomé mis cosas y empecé a dirigirme al aula, teniendo detrás de mí a Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Zabini.

Al ingresar al aula, me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraban a la mitad del aula, y en eso vi como Pansy se sentaba a mi lado, lo primero que me llegó a la mente fue..."que no ha entendido que no quiero nada con ella? le gusta tanto humillarse?" cuando vi que sacaba un pedazo de pergamino y escribía algo, aprovechando a que el profesor Slughorn, al que nos habían presentado en el gran comedor, aun no había llegado.

Me senté lo mejor posible en mi asiento y busqué con la mirada aquel cabello tan alborotado, y característico de ella, al encontrarlo sólo logré contemplarlo unos momentos, puesto que en ese instante llegó el profesor Slughorn, con su postura elegante, pero semi-encorvada; su panza que denota su salud y vejez y su mirada sincera y suspicaz, pero al mismo tiempo desconfiada, como la de todo buen Slytherin.

Al llegar al aula, dejó algunas cosas en su escritorio, y se puso a observarnos; yo decidí seguir su mirada, vi como recorría con esta a alumno por alumno, pero en ese momento Pansy me pasó el pergamino en el que estuvo escribiendo, el cual decía:

_Draco:_

_Se que he sido una pésima mejor amiga, se que he actuado como tu novia, se que he sido una PUTA, no solo yo lo se, sino que todos lo sabemos, y sinceramente no me arrepiento, soy como soy, soy como mis padres me han hecho ser y no me arrepiento de eso, pero tengo un poquito de dignidad que me gustaría conservar, no te puedo prometer cambiar, no te puedo decir que quiero explicar en esta carta, pero te puedo decir, que ahora quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que quede todo esto atrás y quiero aclararte que después de todo yo si había empezado a sentir algo por ti, pero...que ahora sé que tu nunca sentiste nada por mi._

_La que desea ser tu amiga, pero no por eso dejará de ser igual de ZORRA_

_P.P_

Era la carta más rara que había leído, pero me había parecido muy sincera, después de todo quizá pudiéramos ser amigos.

Cuando retiré mi vista de la carta vi una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en el rostro de Pansy, pero en ese momento el profesor dijo:

-Bueno chicos, veo que todos están sentados únicamente con personas de sus casas, que debo de pensar sobre el hecho de que los de slytherin, sin excepciones, estén de un lado y los Gryffindor de otro?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, nadie, ni la mismísima Hermione Granger, supo que responder a ese comentario del profesor. Como si este hubiera sido el incentivo que había estado buscando dijo sin dudar:

-Perfecto, vamos a tratar de unirlos un poco, que no ven que en estos momentos de crisis lo único que tenemos somos los unos a los otros?

¡Ja! Si tan solo supiera que mínimo un cuarto de los slytherins somos mortífagos, de seguro no diría eso, o quizá su verdadero propósito es evitar que sigamos de ese lado, solo él lo sabía y no me sentía con ánimos para seguir analizando todo esto, así que, en un momento de desesperación, levanté la mano para preguntar:

-Y con esto a dónde quiere llegar?

-Es una excelente pregunta joven Malfoy, bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es a que hoy, que es nuestro primer día de clases, debemos de empezar a hacer algunos cambios. Es decir, en otras palabras, yo les asignaré su lugar ahora y su pareja. A ver, empecemos: Srita. Granger, usted trabajará con...el joven...Nott, mejor no, mejor con el señor Malfoy en esta mesa-dijo el profesor señalando la mesa que se encontraba justo enfrente de su escritorio.

-¡¿Qué?¡-fue lo que alcanzamos a decir ambos al mismo tiempo, de ahí he de admitir que me perdí, solo escuché algunas de las parejas como: Lavender y Pansy, Theodore y Harry, Zabini y Ron; puesto que en lo único en que podía pensar era: "El destino me quiere dar la oportunidad de amarla?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpenme por que quizá les parezca un poco OoC les aseguro que no es mi intención. Pero me gustaría comentarles que Draco sigue siendo el mismo chico frívolo o al menos en el exterior. Lo que a mi parecer es OoC son sus pensamientos. <strong>**Si les gusta envien REVIEW y si no tambien. Acepto críticas y sugerencias y avadas. ****Por favor motivenme a subir pronto el próximo capítulo con un REVIEW. :) Se los agradecería mucho.**

**By JessWeasleyMalfoyCullen**


	10. Mi plan de conquista

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: THEODORE<strong>

Me había emocionado mucho, aunque no lo demostrara, cuando el profesor Slughorn dijo que Hermione trabajaría conmigo, había sido una gran noticia para mi y además Hermione no había dicho ni hecho nada con lo que externara desacuerdo, ya era un avance, pero justo cuando empezaba a creer que al fin Merlín estaba a mi favor, el profesor Slughorn cambió de opinión y colocó a Hermione con Draco; sabía que ambos no iban a tardar en matarse, pero...que podía hacer? en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en hablar con Draco para convencerlo de que no actuara mal con Hermione, pero...aunque eramos amigos...no podía esperar que se decidiera por ayudarme.

Era de esperarse que tanto Hermione como Draco tuvieran una reacción poco positiva, pero me pareció ver que Draco tenía una mirada diferente, no se veía tan molesto como me imaginaba que se vería al enterarse de que tendría que estar trabajando todo lo que quedaba del ciclo escolar con una "sangre-sucia" a como el le diría a Hermione.

Le resté importancia y me fui a sentar a donde el profesor señalaba, justo a lado del mismisimo Harry Potter.

Al sentarme preferí no voltearlo a ver, sabía muy bien que todos los de mi casa eran muy malos con el, pero yo no era así, nunca le había dirigido la palabra y enserio que quería ganarme su confianza, principalmente por Hermione, pero no sabía como se iba a tomar que un Slytherin tratara de entablar una conversación con el.

Por suerte el fue el primero en hablar.

-Eh...tu has de ser Theodore, no?-me dijo incómodo

-Mmm...si

-Ah- dijo el sin saber que más decir y dandome casi completamente la espalda

-Tu eres Harry Potter, no? El que vio como regresaba El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, no?

-Mmm...si- me contestó

-Es cierto que es tan terrorífico como dicen?- le pregunté tratando de parecer inocente; yo sabía muy bien cual era su aspecto, pero...no me iba a ayudar mucho que digamos que Harry, el mejor amigo de Hermione, se enterara de eso.

-Depende de que consideres terrorífico, pero tu lo has de saber casi tan bien como yo, en fin y al cabo, eres el hijo de un mortífago, no Nott?- me dijo con algo de rencor; el tenía razón, mi padre era un mortífago, pero yo no compartía sus ideales y lo mejor era que desde ahorita lo supiera, necesitaba que empezaran a confiar en mí si quería estar cerca de Hermione.

-Sí, mi padre ha hablado de el, pero...no lo he visto en persona, prefiero pasar el verano en casa de unos parientes a tener que estar en mi casa, no comparto los ideales de mi padre y el se siente decepcionado de mí, así que de esta forma nos resulta a todos.

-Entonces...dices que no compartes los ideales de tu padre? entonces donde está tu fe y tu fidelidad?- me preguntó Harry sabiendo perfectamente de que si era un Slytherin tenía que ser por algo, estaba por contestarle cuando el profesor Slughorn nos mandó a callar y empezó a anotar en el pizarrón lo que nosiba a dejar de tarea.

Decidí que si enserio me lo quería ganar tenía que darle respuesta a su pregunta, así que tomé un trozo de pergamino y escribí:

_Que si en donde está mi fe? está en mi, no necesito que alguien me diga que hacer ni en que creer; que si donde está mi fidelidad? en mi, en mi familia y en mis amigos, no le estoy siendo infiel a nadie, solo estoy tomando mi propio camino, por que no puedo esperar sentado a que la desgracia recorra todo lo bueno del mundo para arrepentirme por lo que he hecho, a como se que hará mi famila. Yo sé que eso no es lo que quiero, yo no quiero ver destrucción ni mucho menos quiero participar en esto por cosas en las que no creo; ¡¿que importa si tus padres son muggles o no? que acaso eso impide que tu te desenvuelvas bien de forma mágica? que acaso no Hermione es la chica más inteligente de nuestra generación y es hija de muggles? de qué nos servirá deshacernos de ellos con el pretexto de que son inferiores, ellos han probado de que no es así._

_Theodore Nott, el chico raro de los Slytherins que decide por si mismo_

Esperaba que Harry confiara en mi, le había dicho todo lo que pensaba y enserio que quería ganarme su confianza, Draco tenía razón, Hermione no era una chica común y suponía que con ella no tenía que comenzar, según lo que había visto Ron y Harry eran como sus padres sobre protectores, es decir, que primero necesitaría su autorización para poder acercarme a ella; y como todo buen Slytherin tenía un plan para conquistarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpenme por la tardanza, he tenido muchas actividades y además me intentaron hackear la cuenta. Les prometo intentar publicar mas seguido, mas no les puedo prometer nada.<strong>** Acepto críticas y sugerencias y avadas. ****Por favor motivenme a subir pronto el próximo capítulo con un REVIEW. :) Se los agradecería mucho.**

**By JessWeasleyMalfoyCullen**


	11. Yo, enamorado? Harry

**Disclaimer: _todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo único que me pertenece es la trama_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: HARRY<br>**

Me sorprendí al ver el mensaje y lo leí repetidas veces ignorando un rato al profesor hasta que logré unir mis pensamientos. ¿como es que un Sly podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos? fue lo primero que vino a mi mentey rápidamente llegué a una conclusión, debía de ser una trampa. Miré de reojo al chico y me sorprendió el verlo tan relajado. ¡que buen actor era! pensé para mi mismo.

No tardamos en empezar a trabajar en la poción, abos en silencio, al parecer sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos cuando levanté la vista y vi a una seria Pansy enfocada en su caldero. Suspiré sonoramente al ver que no levantaba la vista y regresé mi atención a mi caldero, el cual ya estaba empezando a adquirir la tonalidad verdosa que el profesor había descrito cuando de la nada un pedazo de pergamino apareció en frente mío.

_Potter, entiendo tus dudas, pero creeme que nunca había sido tan sincero como ahora. Por favor, dame la oportunidad y te demostraré que soy de fiar. Para empezar, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Parkinson y Malfoy terminaron hace poco lo que sea que tuvieran, Zabini está tras ella pero aún tienes oportunidad. Suerte._

_T.N  
><em>

__Me sorprendí al leer la nueva carta y lo miré con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de su comentario en el que insinuaba que Pansy...digo Parkinson me atrallera si quiera y negué con la cabeza mientras un único pensamiento atravesaba mi mente "a caso por eso es que siempre esperaba a que me devolviera la mirada?" no, me dije a mi mismo con seriedad al siquiera pensar en eso, pero...que otra explicación tendría mi comportamiento?

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpenme por la tardanza, he tenido muchas actividades y varios problemas, pero al parecer al fin acabaron! eso espero! perdón por que sea tan corto este capítulo, pero creanme que hoy no tenía mucha cabeza para escribir. Les prometo pronto publicar capítulos más largos y de mayor calidad ;)<strong>** Acepto críticas y sugerencias y avadas. ****Por favor motivenme a subir pronto el próximo capítulo con un REVIEW. :) Se los agradecería mucho. Y de paso los invito a leer mi nuevo fict "Detrás de la máscara" el cual es un Hansy, espero se den el tiempo.  
><strong>

**By JessWeasleyMalfoyCullen**


End file.
